


Evan Is Always Right

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Evan Is Always Right

Evan was very careful about watching his surroundings whenever he played prop hunt, which often led to him paying either too much attention, or not enough to whatever his friends were saying. “You fucking idiot, Craig,” Tyler was wheezing, but Craig was smiling as much as Tyler was. “It’s not my fucking fault you guys were cheating!” Craig snaps back, eyes fixed on the screen and totally missing the loving glare Tyler casts in his direction.

Marcel speaks up next,”You’re a dumbass, Craig, how did you not see me?” he asks, laughing as Craig walks right past him, Evan rubbing his face as he watches Craig walk away. “Shut the fuck up, Marcel! Don’t say shit like that,” Tyler suddenly yells at him. “Oh, but it’s okay when you say it, Tyler?” Marcel points out.

“It’s different when I say it,” Tyler mumbles, and Evan chuckles. “You guys always do this, call each other rude ass names and then get super defensive and protective when anyone else says something,” Evan points out with a chuckle. Tyler and Craig are both silent for a suspicious length of time before Tyler replies,”Shut up, Evan,” and he laughs. “I’m right and you know it,” Evan retorts.

Marcel suddenly finds Craig, which is evident by Craig’s terrified screeching. “Better go save your boyfriend, Tyler!” Evan taunts, chuckling faintly at Tyler’s silence. “Fuck you,” is all he mutters. 


End file.
